deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkners
The Darkners are the resident monster inhabitants of the Dark World and keepers of the Dark Fountains within it. Profile The appearances of the majority of Darkners are themed around playing cards (e.g. Lancer and Clover), puzzles (e.g. Jigsawry), board games such as chess and checkers (e.g. Ponman and C. Round respectively), and worn-out stuffed animals (e.g. Seam), with Ralsei being an exception. All previously mentioned objects can be found in the Unused Classroom that Kris and Susie end up in after leaving the Dark World. Main Story History According to the Prophecy, Darkners and Lightners once lived in harmony. The Earth would be doomed to destruction if the balance of the Light and Dark Fountains were to be disrupted. This doom could only be averted by three heroes, the Delta Warriors, who could restore the balance of Light and Dark by sealing the Fountains and casting away "the Angel's Heaven." Though the people of the Dark World remember living in harmony with the Lightners, they believe that the Lighteners abandoned them and trapped them in a sealed realm without a purpose. Recently, a strange Knight appeared and led one of the kingdom's four Kings to rebel, annexing the realms of the three other Kings and forcing their citizens to serve him and obey his son. Around the same time, a new Dark Fountain emerged near his Card Castle, disrupting the balance of Light and Dark, and the Court Jester, influenced by a "strange someone" to believe that the world was only a game, was imprisoned by the Court Magician, who then left the castle too. Enraged and heartbroken by the Lighteners' abandonment, King came to believe that the emergence of "holy" Dark Fountains to further disrupt the Balance would cast the world into eternal darkness instead of destroying it, allowing Darkners to take rulership and inflict suffering on Lightners. Many of his former staff, fired during his rages, were imprisoned or forced to find work elsewhere in the Dark World. Meanwhile, in the abandoned Castle Town surrounding the original Dark Fountain, a lonely Prince of the Dark awaited the Prophecy's other two heroes, hoping to avert the destruction of the world. Chapter 1 With the appearance of the prophesied Heroes, the Prince of the Dark left Castle Town to accompany them to the second Dark Fountain. Along the way, they met King's son, who had been ordered to stop them and ordered groups of Darkner fighters to oppose them. Despite initial friction, the party eventually reached Card Castle and confronted King, with the battle's aftermath depending on how they treated their enemies along the way. The Prince then directed the other heroes to the second Dark Fountain, where they could return to their own world. Known Darkners * Bloxer * Blue Blocks * Circus Animals * Circus Wagons * Clover * C. Round * Hathy * Head Hathy * King * Jevil * Jigsawry * K. Round * Lancer * Little Ball * Malius * Mr. Elegance * Mr. Society * Pair of Eyes * Ponman * Puzzle Guy * Rabbick * Ralsei * Rouxls Kaard * Royal Coat Rack * Rudinn * Rudinn Ranger * Seam * Starwalker * Starwalker Bird * Three Kings * Top Chef * Worm Trivia * The dialog portraits of Darkners appear in color. However, Lightners characters, including Susie and all the monsters in Hometown whose dialog portraits are seen in Chapter 1, still use the standard Undertale dialog portraits which are exclusively black and white. Category:Darkners